The Student from Acrossed The Sea
by HeshRay
Summary: Dex is a teenager from America who is sent over to Japan to train his quirk. Rated T for now for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Chapter 1 _**

_ **A New Beginning _**

"Please buckle your seat belts as we prepare for landing into Japan."

Dex looked up from his daze as he felt the plane start descending. He looked at his reflection in the window. His black hair with blue tips dangled down to his blue eyes.

" _Finally, that took forever._ "

He didn't choose to come to Japan, he just had to according to his mother. She said that he should go to Japan to "train" his quirk, which he never figured out what it was exactly. The doctors always said it was unique and that they never seen anything like it. He should have felt special like a famous superstar, but all it ever got him was questions with no answers. It's not like he even cared what it was anymore, because he knew how to use it effectively. He called it "Zone" because when he decided to, he could make a dome and he could control certain things in the dome.

The airplane hit the ground with a large thud as the plane ran down the runway. Dex sat quietly while they parked the plane in the docking station. He didn't know what to expect as he was from the United States. He was kinda scared to switch cultures so suddenly and alone. The only person that he knew in Japan was his mothers' cousin which he only talked to a handful of times. That would be his house for the next 3 years as he was going to attend the school of U.A.

"Thank you for choosing Cross Countries Flight", a recorded voice said in English and Japanese. He could speak Japanese fluently but he preferred English. He liked America's culture and decided to try to not let go of it. Dex kept all these thoughts inside of his head as the airplane opened and the passengers got off.

He was supposed to look for Rita (his mothers' cousin) right as he got off, but he didn't really know what she looked like. He hoped that she would approach him so he wouldn't have to look but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case. Dex sighed as he made his way over to luggage transporter and waited for his bag. The amount of people crowded around it was unreal and he wasn't able to get to the front.

Dex had an idea and pointed to the ground with his ring, middle, and pointer finger, "Zone."

A grayish dome appeared with a radius of around 20 feet. Just big enough to reach his bag that was coming by on the transporter.

"Switch."

His bag appeared next to him as a little piece of thread off of his shirt teleported to where his bag used to be.

He smiled as he grabbed his bag and went off to find Rita.

\- 24 hours later -

Dex ended up finding Rita after he got his bag. She seemed really happy to see him but he figured it was an act. She never had kids and she seemed like she liked to live by herself. They got to her apartment which was around 30 miles from the school. Since he was going to end up staying at the school, he kinda liked the fact that she was the closest thing to a parent and she would be that far away. He learned to take care of himself because his mom was a hero and his dad was never home. He knew how to cook food and clean up after himself so he felt like he would get by.

Rita wasn't very entertaining so he ended up walking down the road to look around. Seeing a city in Japan was a lot different than seeing one in the United States, especially seeing heroes doing their duties. It seemed peaceful here compared to America. He walked down to a shopping mall and looked at all they had to sell. Most of it was clothing stores with two bookstores. He recently got into manga and wanted to find a good read. Scanning through it all he settled on Kuroko no Basket. He always loved to sport of basketball, but he wasn't allowed to play it anymore because his parents wanted him to focus working on his quirk.

He headed back to the apartment after that and ate supper with Rita. They made small talk and she told him what U.A. was like. Some of the top heroes taught there so it was a good program.

Dex thanked her for the meal and headed for bed. His life would hopefully change for the better in the morning.

\- The Next Morning -

"Welcome to U.A."

Dex nodded in response to Nezu, who was the principal of the school.

"I'll be showing you to your room so you can set it up", Nezu said. "You'll be in class 1-A for today. You'll need to take the entrance exam before we can see which class fits you the best."

"What kind of exam?", Dex asked.

"Physicality is the main focus, but you'll be tested mentally too." responded Nezu.

Dex nodded to smiled. He was getting pumped up.

"Midoriya , your needed outside in front of the school.", Eraserhead said.

Midoriya began to shake as if something bad was about to happen.

"Ha, Deku is finally getting kicked out.", Bakugo taunted.

This made Midoriya feel even worse about it.

"That's not likely, he is one of the top students." Ochaco stated.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm down and then smiled at her.

"Your right, they probably need help with something.", he said.

Izuku made his way outside to see Nezu talking to someone he didn't recognize. As he approached them Nezu looked up and smiled.

"Welcome Midoriya , I'd like to introduce you to a new transfer student. This is Dex." Nezu said.

The boy nodded at Midoriya and extended his hand. Izuku nodded back and shook his hand.

"I'd like you to show Dex around while I do his paperwork.", Nezu said.

Midoriya and Dex started to walk towards the building. "So what's your quirk Dex?", Midoriya asked.

Dex chuckled, "It's kinda hard to explain. It's not what I was supposed to have." Midoriya looked at him with confusion.

"What about you, what's your quirk?" Dex asked trying to change the subject.

Midoriya tensed up at the question. "You know what, it's also hard to explain.", he said with a nervous laugh.

The rest of the day, Midoriya (or Deku which he found out was his hero name) showed him around the school and introduced him to the 1-A class. They all were nice to him except for Bakugo which Midoriya said it was because he was really competitive and liked to talk down on others. That made Dex feel better. It was nice that they all except him, something that he didn't think would happen.

Dex went to his room after supper to have some alone time. Everyone was curious about him which he didn't expect at all, so it made him nervous. He began to send an email to his mom telling her about his first day. Thinking of everything that happened made him feel special. It had been a long time since he felt this way. Smiling as he finished up the email, he got up and walked out to the commons area. Todoroki was sitting there reading a book.

"Hey, Todoroki right?" Dex asked.

Todoroki looked up and nodded. He closed his book and sat up.

Dex studied his face, causing an awkward silence.

Trying to break it Dex asked, "Why is your hair white and red?"

Todoroki spoke, "Because it relates to my powers. Ice and fire."

Dex looked suprised, "You have two powers?"

Todoroki nodded looking annoyed. Shaking his head Todoroki spoke again, "What was your quirk? I don't think you ever told me."

Dex responded, "I can't really explain it."

"Can you show me what it is?" Todoroki asked.

Dex nodded and took a deep breath. "Zone", he said.

The grey dome appeared causing Todoroki to stand up with a frightened look.

"Switch"

Todoroki was suddenly where Dex was. He turned around to see Dex back near the couch that he was reading at.

"What the-" he began before Asui and Mina entered the room. Dex quickly relaxed his hand the dome vanished before the girls saw it.

"Hey Dex.", Mina spoke, then she turned to Todorok, "Hey Todorok."

Dex responded with a little wave. Todoroki nodded and looked back at Dex still in awe of Dex's quirk. Dex waved it off and started to talk with Asui and Mina. Todoroki understood and joined in to the conversation.

"10 minutes till curfew", Iida announced a while later. Todorokistood up and motioned for Dex to follow. Saying good night to Mina, Asui, and Jiro who came a bit later to find Mina, Dex followed Todoroki to his room.

"Before you go to your room, can you explain your quirk?", Todoroki asked.

Dex shook his head, "I can't explain it at all because I hardly know what it is, but when I take the entrance exam you'll see what it's fully capable of."

Todoroki nodded then raised his fist. Dex nodded back and bumped it, then waved goodnight and left to his room.

Dex laid down on his bed, his first day of school at U.A. was over. Tomorrow would be his training day before the exam.

"I think this was the better choice mom.", he said as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Alright, 1st chapter down.**

 **Some notes: I based Dex's quirk off of Law's devil fruit from One Piece, I made Todoroki the guy that Dex trusts because of two reasons which are that Dex's past is sort of simalar to Todorokis', and that I feel most people would choose Deku for that role. I'm not saying Deku isn't going to be part of the story as much as Todoroki will be. I'm going to have mostly everyone in a group to fight along side Dex through things.**

 **Things will get more clearer in later chapters**

 **Which brings me to how often I'll write a new chapter. I'm looking around maybe once or twice a week.**

 **So yeah, if you got this far leave a review and ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Chapter 2 _**

_ **Training for the** **Exam _**

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Wake up call", Iida's voice came from the other side of the door.

Dex rolled over to see what time it was.

 _7:00.. why so early_

Dex proceeded to sit up in bed. Grabbing his phone he saw his mom had responded to his email.

 _Dex,_

 _It's nice to hear that your first day went well! I can't say everything over here is okay. Your father has been disappearing and reappearing and he won't tell me what he is up to. I thought I would warn you as we know what he used to do to you. Stay safe!_

 _Mom_

Dex frowned as he read the message. He rejected his father after what had happened 5 months ago. After going through all of that left him scared for life.

Dex shook his head as he cleared his thoughts. He picked out his outfit for the day and headed to the showers since his room didn't have a bathroom connected to it. Making his way there he saw that Iida was sitting in the common area.

"Ah, your awake Dex. Normally I wouldn't have knocked on your door but since your new it was my duty to make sure you were awake between 7:00 and 7:30.", Iida said.

Dex nodded as he understood the rule. Most of the other guys were already up. Kirishima, Ojiro, and Tokoyami was already in the shower as Dex entered the bathroom. Dex took the shower closest to the door and started to take his shower. The hot water felt great as he relaxed his muscles. Nothing could feel better that this. Suddenly the water froze in its place. Dex jumped back and looked in shock. He heard someone start laughing behind him. He turned around to see Mineta and Todoroki. Mineta was the one that was laughing while Todoroki had a devilish smile.

"Gotten go through your orientation Dex." Todoroki said as he chuckled to himself.

Dex looked down and smiled, "At least you didn't cook me with your fire." Todoroki grinned even wider and sent out a burst of heat, melting the ice in the shower.

"A little warning would have been nice." Dex said.

After the entire "orientation" was finished, Dex found himself seated in the 1-A classroom in the very back. He still needed to prove himself which he was told it would happen in the next couple days. For now he was supposed to be in the 1-A class. Easerhead was talking about something having to do with how to deal with a villain you know. It was a weird subject as Eraserhead told a story about a childhood friend he had to fight and capture.

"Nothing like that would happen to me, I don't have any friends." Dex thought to himself.

"Dex, if you would can you come up front.", Eraserhead said suddenly.

Dex nodded and proceeded to head down to the front of the classroom.

"It's time for you to choose your superhero name." Eraserhead told him.

Dex drew a blank as he wasn't prepared for this so soon. He thought hard about it but still drew a blank.

Eraserhead spoke, "This can be your homework for tonight. Come to the exam tomorrow with your name."

Dex had the afternoon to train for the exam. He had to score a certain amount of points in a less amount of time because he was the only one that was going to be out in the exam field. His costume had come in just recently and he was headed to the practice area to test out some of it's abilities. As he was walking towards the practice area, he heard a very loud explosion behind a door he was walking in front of. The door opened and out came a girl with bright pink hair that was escaping a cloud of smoke. She looked up at Dex while he made an awkward face towards her. She smiled and introduced herself.

"You must be the new kid, I'm Mei the one who invents inventions.", she said while winking at him.

"I'm Dex, I'm the transfer student from America." Dex responded.

"OH?! Your from America?", Mei asked with twinkles in her eyes.

Dex nodded.

"That's so amazing, I have so many questions.", Mei told him.

Dex and Mei spent the next 3 hours talking to each other about their interests and their lives before U.A. Mei followed Dex to the practice area and saw his quirk for the first time.

"What kind of quirk is that?", Mei asked him.

"I call it Zone. I can control anything that's inside the dome.", Dex said.

"Show me, it may help me think of something to help you.", Mei said back.

"Ok.. Zone!'"

The dome went over a loose rock that weighted about 30 pounds.

"Levitate."

The rock became to float.

"Crush.", Dex said as he changed his hand into a fist.

The rock was crushed into 13 pieces and fell back to the floor.

Mei looked at Dex with stars in her eyes.

"That was awesome!", she praised.

Dex smiled at her. He felt weird inside but it was a good weird. They spent the next 4 hours training his quirk. During that time, he developed the moves: Impale, which he used his pointer and middle finger to have his enemy feel like they were impaled. Darkness, which he found out on accident that he could control the lighting inside the dome causing his opponent to go basically blind. Finally he developed Guard, which gave him a shield he could use.

After they were done training Mei and Dex went to the dining hall to find Midoriya, Iika, Bakugo, Sero, and Tokoyami eating together. Dex approached them as they were talking about a storm that hit Madagascar. Most of them greeted Dex and invited him to sit with them. Mei pushed Dex along and nodded for him to sit with the guys. Dex nodded back and smiled in embarrassment as the guys stopped talking and looked at them. Mei winked at him and then left.

"So, you and Mei huh?", Sero asked while taunting him at the same time.

"Shut up.", Dex said back. He couldn't help but smile.

\- Later that night -

Dex was laying on his bed when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and saw that Mei had texted him.

Hey Dex!

 _Hey Mei!_

I think training your quirk today will really help you tomorrow, and if you need some extra help I have some things you can borrow.

 _Oh that's cool, I'll consider it_

Honestly, I think you'll make it in without worry

 _I wouldn't say that quite yet but I feel like I can do it._

Yeah lol, well I'll talk to you tomorrow.

 _Alright lol, goodnight Mei!_

Goodnight Dex!

Dex put his phone down and turned off his light. He had to be ready for tomorrow, because it would come down to that.

He drifted off as the day changed at midnight.

 **Thank you all for reading. If you have a hero name make sure to leave a comment saying your idea for his hero name.**

 **Till next chapter!**


End file.
